Shipping. Crushes. Conflict. The L-Word!!!!
The L-word is love- Vesper: *screams* SHE SAID IT! SHE SAID THE WORD! AHHHHH!!!!!!!! *screams again and drops to the floor, clapping hands over ears dramatically* -uh, yeah. Anyway! So here we put down all da ships and a bit of info on those ships. Feel free to edit! List of ships (not complete): * Amarius (Amanda x Darius) * Arcavier (Arctic x Xavier) * Areina x Zenith (ship name not yet decided) * Avith (Avis x Zenith) * Carius (Cass x Darius) * Casden (Cass x Cayden) * Casper (Cass x Vesper) * Cavier (Cass x Xavier) * Daddie (Darius x Addie) * Datherine (Dillon x Katherine) * Ellash (Ella x Ash) * Ellayden (Ella x Cayden) * Ethan x Nyx (ship name not yet decided) * Javis (John x Avis) * Jayla (John x Kayla) * Jolla (John x Ella) * Nyx x Cayden (ship name not yet decided) * Nyra x Xavier (ship name not yet decided) * Palice (Pax x Alice) * Piparren (Piper x Warren) * Pipella (Piper x Ella) * Piper x Corey (ship name not yet decided) * Piper x Xavier (ship name not yet decided) * Sasha (Seraphina x Ash) * Skylavier (Skylar x Xavier) * Siphuncle x Katherine (ah what the heck someone help me with all these undecided ship names) * Trass (Trevor x Cass) * Tylith (Tyler x Zenith) * Vespaddie (Vesper x Addie) * Vespecka (Vesper x Rebecka) * Zesper (Zenith x Vesper) Ellash Ellash is Ella x Ash. RP Ella saw Ash on a camera and pulled a LAFS (love at first sight) or CAFS (crush at first sight). The camera was connected to live feed of the hybrids', and she saw Ash talking to Seraphina. She seemed to get jealous of Seraphina, as Ash seemed to be very friendly and nice to Seraphina, thinking things like, "Seraphina must have thought she was so great, sashaying around her fancy school with Ash," and how Seraphina is not prettier her (technically an opinion) and how she and Ash will forget about Seraphina when she finds him. She was also trying to figure out how she could help him and get him to like her. She seems to have a far-too passionate, pretty much obsessive crush on Ash. Ash's form also mentions that he is afraid of Ella. When Ella finally found the hybrids, she went straight for Ash, grabbed his hand, and introduced herself. Then Piper attacked her and their meeting was cut short. Ash jumped behind Seraphina, thinking that Ella was going to eat him. Ella later whispered "Hi" to Ash, which totally freaked Ash out, and he ran away. Ella chased after him. Seraphina also chased after him, but found Ella instead. Ella then attacked Seraphina, saying, "That cat girl followed me and is trying to steal the love of my life!" Wikia Ella was dragged over to Ash's page (though probably not completely unwillingly) by Luna. Ella recently asked Ash out on Ash's page in the comments. Ash wondered if he could respond without getting killed, then said no after Ella assured him she wouldn't kill him. Ash is also scared of Ella and thinks she will eat him. When Vesper asked him who he liked, Ash confessed he liked Seraphina and that Ella still kind of scared him, even though she had said she wouldn't eat him. Ella complained about this, saying: "Seraphina could probably kill you more easily, with her jaguar abilities and stuff! And Vesper is mean! Why am I the scary one? It's not fair!" or something. Silver explained that Ash was scared of Ella because she is part wolverine (in this RP) and wolverines attack red foxes while they're sleeping. She also explained that since red foxes and jaguars don't know each other in the wild, Ash isn't afraid of Seraphina because his natural instinct didn't recognize her jaguar scent and wasn't telling him to be afraid or something. Later, RubyLavender asked Ash how he felt about Ella, and he said, "She's not AS scary as I thought she was, but she's not as pretty as Seraphina." Ella came over and asked, "I'm not as pretty as Seraphina?" and Ash further explained that he had special feeling when he was with Seraphina that he didn't have when he was with Ella. Ella decided to leave. Wikia Chat RubyLavender demanded that Ella tell Ash she loves him. Ella suddenly lost all of her words and said, "uh..um..." or something like that. Hmm, she never got around to telling Ash she loved him. On a different chat, RubyLavender and Llama tried to get Ella to help them stop Miss Clarton. RubyLavender told Ella that Miss Clarton hurt and scared Ash, and Llama added that Ash might ''like Ella if she helped them. Miss CLarton tased Ella before she could do anything, but since she seemed like she wanted to help before, RubyLavender made Ash and Ella chat for at least five minutes, which stretched into more than that. Valentine's Day Dance Ella looked around eagerly (presumably for Ash). When Ash arrived, she went up to him and talked to him, asking if they could be friends, because she figured that if they hung out together, he wouldn't be scared of her anymore. (Although, in her head, she probably secretly added, ''And maybe you'd love me! Not Seraphina! And then we'd skip off into the sunset and leave Seraphina in the dust!) Okay, Vesper added that last part-I think he used speech-to-text or something but I kinda agree with him, so. I'm leaving it up there. Ash also gave Seraphina a Valentine after Rebecka told Ella that Ash had a crush on Seraphina, not Ella, which made Ella really sad. Also maybe because Ash started ignoring her once Seraphina came over. Then she got really angry, dumped punch on Seraphina's head, and left. Original RP Ella pulled a similar LAFS/CAFS when she saw a picture of Ash, with a similar obsessive crush. When she finally found the other hybrids (this is a long and complicated story, just go with it), she demanded to know where Ash was. When she found Ash, she grabbed his hand and tried to run away with him. Ash thought she was kind of cute "in a psycho way", but refused, saying he wanted to stay with his best friend Twig. Ella cried, then ran back to the scientists' base or whatever and logged onto a computer. It's not completely known what she did, but she came back seeming a lot less psycho, and apologized and asked if they would take her in. They agreed, but Ash was still scared of Ella. Ella talked to him later, and he agreed that they could be friends. Original Wikia Ella also went onto Ash's page. She asked him out, and he refused, leaving Ella in tears. When Vesper was unsympathetic toward her, she suddenly realized that both she and Seraphina had talked to Ash, like, twice. Seraphina also liked Ash, and she was on that page. He was uncertain of which girl he should like and began doing weird things, such as asking Vesper how to kill himself and building an arena with a shark pool. Sasha Sasha: Seraphina x Ash RP Seraphina and Ash have met each other in the RP, and Ash was like, "Hoiii, what's your favorite color, I like your spots," and Seraphina was like, "Uh...gold, and thank you?" And he was like, "You're welcome!" They are both currently travelling with Vesper and Corey to "find a room we're not supposed to go into." Seraphina was kind of useful, as she had the ability to read and most of the foursome did not know how to read. I believe Ash pulled a slight CAFS, although it could just be he was just being nice and friendly like he always is (usually, unless he's scared), although Seraphina's just like "Whoa...you're really nice...I don't know what to say to that..." Ash asked Seraphina if she would protect him/stay with him, and she agreed to. She also asked him if they were friends, which Ash said they were. After Ash ran away from Ella, Seraphina also chased after him, trying to find him. Wikia Seraphina walked in while Ella was asking Ash out and asked them what they were talking about. Ash said, "Going out," and then Seraphina listened to the rest of their conversation. She became sad and then went into the corner and curled up into a sad ball. She seemed happier when Sabrena reminded her that Ash had said no. Later, Vesper walked in after being released from his no-swearing prison and nosily asked Ash who he liked. He assured Ash that Rebecka would protect him if anyone tried to kill him because of what he said. Ash admitted that he liked Seraphina, and Ella still kind of scared him. Wikia Chat On chat, RubyLavender (aka ME) was acting crazy and demanded that Ash 1) Marry someone with a ring that RubyLavender stole because Cass no longer needed it (it's...weird, just go with it, I'll tell ya later in the comments if you ask me) and 2) Say he loved Seraphina. To number one, he said: "Oh, like the girl with spots who needs to answer what her favorite color is?" And to number two, he said "She is very pretty, I like her spots, and her favorite color is cool." Valentine's Day Dance When Ella was talking to Ash, Seraphina came up, and Ash laughed nervously. Rebecka told Ella that this meant Ash had a crush on Seraphina, not Ella, and added, "I can prove it. I helped Ash make a Valentine for Seraphina." Ash then took out the Valentine he made for Seraphina and handed it to her. It said: The sun is gold. Your favorite color is gold. Be my Valentine, please? '''Seraphina stammered and then settled on, "Sure," which caused Ash to fist pump and ask Seraphina to dance "even though I can't dance." Seraphina agreed to dance, even though she couldn't dance either. After Ella dumped punch on Seraphina's head, Ash commented, "Now you smell like fruit. I like fruit." Seraphina decided to leave to go to the bathroom, and Ash responded with, "O-okay..." Original RP I think were on, like, page 20-something when Seraphina suddenly kind of revealed she had a crush on Ash. She saw Ella holding hands with Ash and was jealous. She talked to Ash a few times, and later, when she fought off a bear that wanted to eat Vesper, Ash was thinking/saying admiring things. Later later, Ash admitted to Rebecka that he was feeling something weird for Seraphina. When he described it, Rebecka said, "Ash, I know what this is! You're in love!" and then proceeded to march up to Seraphina and ask her if she liked Ash. When Seraphina didn't give her a clear answer, Ash came up and dragged Rebecka away, leaving Seraphina a bit confuzzled. Original Wikia Ella came up to Ash and asked him out. Seraphina came over and got jealous. Vesper suggested to Ash to kill himself, and Ash asked him how to kill himself. Later, Silver gave him parenting advice, to stop him from killing himself. Ash also built an arena. He originally wanted to have Ella and Seraphina fight to the death, but he apparently had a change of heart. Silver looked into his mind and confirmed that he liked Seraphina. Javis John x Avis. RP John and Avis met each other in the RP. They went ice-skating together. John and Avis started getting close and sharing semi-private stuff with each other. John helped Avis ice-skate, and they talked a little about how their hybrid abilities benefited them. Then Gryffin and Luna went, "WAIT OH MEH GERD THEY'RE PERFECT TOGETHER." So. Yeah. (Please edit this if I'm wrong or this is not detailed enough.) That, and Luna was looking for someone to ship Avis with, cuz Birch isn't in this RP, and she made a list. Gryffin then commented on who Avis would work well with. Javis also got a 9/10 on Eventide's ship rater, her only concern being the other people who crushed on Avis. Wikia Kayla showed up on John's page and asked him to go to the movies with her. John asked if Avis could go. Kayla made excuses about why Avis couldn't go. Then John decided he didn't want to go to any movie without Avis. Avis was perfectly fine with this. Valentine's Day Dance John was dancing with Avis in the VDD when Kayla showed up and went, "HI, JOHN!" Then John saw her and said, "Shoot, Avis, you wanna go to the other side of the room?" Avis agreed. Original RP Javis was nonexistent in the original RP, as Avis's love interest in that RP was Birch, and Gryffin wanted to ship John with either Ella or Kayla. So, clearly, in the original RP, John was attracted to psychotic girls who developed obsessive, far-too-passionate crushes (both of, which, by the way, seem to be Luna's OCs. Luna, why do you have so many OCs who develop obsessive crushes?). In the RP restart, Gryffin put in John's "Crush" section: "Are we doing Jolla in this RP? If so, then Ella." Original Wikia John and Avis hardly, if ever, interacted on the original wikia. Trass Trevor x Cass. RP Cass and Trevor met when Trevor tripped over Cass. Cass was very annoyed, and Trevor attempted to apologize very politely. Cass helped him up and implied she didn't want to be called "miss" or "ma'am." Trevor then asked Cass to be his friend and she agreed. Trevor then asked Cass if she wanted to go for a run with him and some other peeps. She agreed to this too. Ghost left the RP, however, leaving Trevor in the care of Llama, who doesn't PoV him very often, and I don't think Cass and Trevor have interacted since. Wikia No interaction I have seen between them, if a ny. Change this if it's not right/not enough info. (Sorry, I tend to pay more attention to my own OC ships.) Original RP Trevor was not in the original RP. Original Wikia Read the above. Amarius Amanda x Darius. RP I'm pretty sure they share a dorm. Anyway, Amanda started to bounce on her bed. Darius started talking to her, asking, "Is that all you're going to do all day?" She said, "YES!" and listed other stuff she was going to do. Then Amanda jumped off her bed and ran down the hallway. Darius followed her. Amanda ran around some more, with Darius following her and being negative. Amanda crashed into a few things and found a few rooms they were not supposed to go into. Wikia Amanda said, "Boys suck," and Cass asked, "HELLO? DARIUS?" Amanda responded, "Oh yeah, he's okay." Wikia Chat It has been noted on wikia chat that Insanity and various others ship Amarius. It has also been noted that Insanity would like to kill off Amanda and have her commit suicide. Original RP Amanda was not in the original RP. Original Wikia Read the above. Jayla John x Kayla. RP Kayla was flying around and seeing the hybrids. Then she saw John, who unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, was not with Avis at the time, as Avis had gone into the city with some of the others (I believe it's Skylar, Vesper, Corey, and Zenith). She thought he was cute, pulled a LAFS, and promptly landed and shook John's hand and introduced herself. John in turn introduced himself and her to the rest of the hybrids. Kayla ignored Sienna's question, batted her eyes at John, and leaned closer. John casually scooted away while Sienna tried to force Kayla to answer her question by stepping in between her and John. John walked over to Ella and Chase, noting that something was off about Kayla and seeming not to like her very much. Wikia Kayla asked John out to the movies, but John didn't want to go without Avis, so, I guess you could say she got REJECTED!!!!! Also, recently, Kayla has been looking for John. Valentine's Day Dance John was seen dancing with Avis. The moment Kayla walked in, however, he tried to avoid her, asking Avis if she wanted to go to the other side of the room. RubyLavender's Ship Interpretations In the ship interpretation for the current RP, it started off similarly to the VDD. However, instead, John said, "You wanna go to the other side of the universe?" Then John and Avis left Kayla behind. She tried to follow John, but Connor and Vesper had locked the door right before she reached it. When she demanded to be let out, Gryffin came over on the other side of the door. Connor, Vesper, and Gryffin started whispering. Then Connor rigged the door so when Kayla turned the handle, it would make her look like a clown. When Kayla finally caught up near-ish John and Avis hours later, John didn't recognize her and thought she was a clown. Since then, John has been afraid of clowns (and Kayla). Wikia Chat RubyLavender magicked Kayla's face to look permanently like a clown while John hid behind Avis and asked her to protect him. Kayla also tried to make John marry her on chat. Original RP John tried to calm Kayla down and genuinely smiled at her. Kayla was too busy obsessing over Birch to notice. Original Wikia I has not noted any interactions between John and Kayla on the original wikia. Avith Avith is Avis x Zenith. RP Zenith was supposed to have a crush on Avis, but that has changed. Avith is no longer an actual ship in the eyes of the owner of one of the characters in it, but apparently one cannot stop something from being an actual ship. Yes, Eventide, that is accurate. :D Thanks a lot... it would be so much less embarrasing if we could just delete it Wikia Zenith and Avis have had no noted interactions on the wikia. Original RP Zenith was not in the original RP. Original Wikia Or that, either. If she wasn't in the original RP, why would she be on the original wikia? COMMON SENSE, PEOPLE. Daddie Daddie is Addie x Darius. '''MORE LATER AND AGAIN, FEEL FREE TO EDIT! Category:Special Category:Shipping